Gallery: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / How to Train Your Dragon (film)
This is the gallery page for pictures of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III during How to Train Your Dragon. Gallery Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-13h17m42s372.png What is he doing..?.jpg Screen Shot 2014-09-04 at 11.46.43 PM.png|A true, genuine, lovable Haddock. Smitten.jpg My life will get infinitely better.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-340.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-341.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-342.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-343.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-344.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-548.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-549.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-550.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-13h22m16s343.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-13h22m55s729.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-13h24m25s246.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-13h24m45s188.png How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-581.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-582.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-583.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-608.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-609.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-615.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-616.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-617.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-618.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-619.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-620.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-626.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-627.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-628.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-633.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-634.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-635.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-636.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-637.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-638.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-639.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-640.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-648.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-649.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-650.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-651.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-652.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-666.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-667.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-668.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-669.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-13h27m17s741.png A little less feeding.jpg RavenPoint2.jpg RavenPoint4.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-13h35m54s068.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-13h38m10s350.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-13h39m12s914.png vlcsnap-2012-11-13-18h19m06s208.png|Hiccup decides to spare Toothless Cutting Toothless free.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-13h39m32s267.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-13h39m51s498.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-13h40m05s248.png We_have_a_surplus.jpg vlcsnap-2012-09-15-16h32m55s172.png|"Conversation" with Stoick No more of.. this.jpg Who invited him.jpg To kill their first dragon.jpg Jaw strength 8.jpg Jaw strength 8 (2).jpg So just you and me huh.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-13h50m31s503.png Observing Toothless.jpg Drawing Toothless.jpg About to drop the pencil.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-13h55m04s007.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-13h55m53s617.png HTTYD-Screenshots-how-to-train-your-dragon-32328921-1000-563.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-13h58m10s526.png Why don't you.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h02m43s849.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h03m36s549.png Being stalked.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h04m51s754.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h05m05s978.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h05m48s337.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h06m08s129.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h06m17s332.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h06m28s642.png vlcsnap-2012-11-13-18h33m25s111.png|How to feed your Dragon Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h06m52s448.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h06m57s935.png Uh, no no, no.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h07m20s187.png vlcsnap-2012-11-13-18h38m15s192.png|How to feed your Viking Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h07m39s289.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h08m35s520.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h10m48s978.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h11m15s139.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h11m35s015.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h11m47s012.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h12m18s124.png Toothless and the stick by lucy holland-d5q4r8p.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h12m39s643.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h12m57s473.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h13m19s173.png (he is behind me...........omg).gif vlcsnap-2012-11-13-18h59m01s113.png|Hiccup and Toothless bond. The pivotal point of the film. Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h15m05s063.png Watchtower_fire.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h15m36s840.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h16m07s833.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h17m45s651.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h18m20s239.png No_no_no_ok.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h19m23s196.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h22m24s637.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h23m50s094.png Httyd hideous zippleback by frie ice-d6oa7o5.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h24m37s186.png Dragons belchbarf gallery 0222.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h25m58s563.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h26m14s974.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h26m28s927.png How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-4645.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-4654.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h27m06s931.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h27m45s321.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-13h41m55s131.png Adjusting the saddle.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h31m23s488.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h31m48s873.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h32m58s844.png Terror shiny.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h35m05s115.png Hiccup rides Toothless HTTYD.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h36m08s941.png Soaring on Toothless.jpg Yeaaahhhh.jpg tumblr_mgt4ecxGIi1r9xkz5o1_250.gif|Seriously?! How awesome is this kid?! Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h38m59s420.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h39m23s437.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h49m01s371.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h49m58s567.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h50m19s682.png In the workshop.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-5640.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-5570.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h51m50s100.png Wow_thanks!.jpg Wow, thanks!.jpg Stay out of my way.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h57m12s443.png Hiccup and angry Toohtless.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-17h37m51s13.png|"Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid." Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h57m45s531.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h58m24s178.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h59m09s125.png Down, gently.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h01m26s853.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h01m35s193.png Astrid leaning back and running her hands through the clouds.jpg Astrid impressed by the view.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-18-20h53m41s210.png Astrid continuing to be impressed by the sights.jpg Astrid and Hiccup with the Aurora Borealis behind them.jpg Astrid and Hiccup with a view of Berk.jpg Astrid having just rested her chin on Hiccup's shoulder.jpg This is pretty cool.jpg It's amazing.jpg Your final exam is tomorrow.jpg Kill a dragon.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6670.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6720.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h06m39s992.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h06m50s435.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h07m13s532.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h07m34s568.png Astrid pushing her hair back.jpg The kiss.jpg That's for everything else 2.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h09m32s279.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h09m46s434.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h09m55s490.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h10m58s818.png Astrid approaching Hiccup before his final exam.jpg Be careful with that dragon.jpg If something goes wrong.jpg I will.jpg Hiccup starts heading into the ring.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h14m15s719.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h14m23s089.png I'm not one of them.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h15m42s453.png 1000.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h20m38s490.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h21m44s263.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h21m49s852.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h23m45s774.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h24m52s899.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h25m14s288.png Astrid holding Hiccup back.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h26m27s229.png They're not dangerous.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h26m49s601.png vlcsnap-2013-05-04-18h18m25s203.png|Hiccup after being disowned by his father Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h27m41s226.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h28m46s377.png Watching the boats leave.jpg Watching_Toothless_sail_away.jpg Watching the boats leave 2.jpg After the ships have left.jpg Looking out over the water.jpg You must feel horrible.jpg Your best friend.jpg Why didn't you.jpg I don't know HTTYD.jpg I couldn't.jpg I want to remember what you say.jpg I wouldn't kill a dragon.jpg I was a coward.jpg A break in the conversation.jpg First to ride one though.jpg I bet he.jpg MV5BNTM1MTU2ODIxMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzA2MjEyMw.jpg|Hiccup's "I'm gonna do something crazy" face. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll.png|Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll PullingRuffaway.jpg Hiccup and Astrid.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h40m27s139.png Hiccup+Hookfang.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h42m28s811.png httyd1_viking_hiccup_w_hookfang_gallery1.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h43m00s031.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h43m11s342.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h43m22s369.png Hiccup, Astrid and friends riding dragons.jpg Fishlegs at the end of his breakdown of the red death.jpg Hang in his blind spot.jpg Make it mad.jpg Hiccup and Astrid searching for Toothless.jpg Hold on bud.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-20-22h10m35s141.png|Hiccup attempting to save Toothless from a burning boat Let's go bud.jpg Hiccup and Toothless.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h54m55s003.png Escaping the Red Death.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-16h00m07s773.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-16h02m11s871.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-16h03m23s488.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-16h04m45s126.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-18h26m08s58.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-16h05m23s742.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-18h27m50s51.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-16h06m59s800.png Astrid going in for the kiss.jpg Astrid going in for the kiss 2.jpg The first kiss.jpg|Hiccup, you, my friend, are one lucky boy. I could get use to it.jpg Astrid smiling at Hiccup HTTYD.jpg Welcome home.jpg Astrid and Hiccup having seen Toothless coming to Hiccup.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-16h07m39s899.png Screen Shot 2014-09-04 at 11.45.55 PM.png|How cute is this kid! Astrid and Hiccup on their dragons.jpg Astrid and Hiccup on their dragons 2.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10494.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10493.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10492.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10491.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10490.jpg How to Train Your Dragon Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery